Love was made for fools like us
by Ally007
Summary: How can jalousy change an emotional cripple into a caring fool. HAMERON My first Fic!
1. Chapter 1

My first Fic.

Thanks to Cameron 3012 and Lizlove for all help!! (now and coming D)

* * *

"HOUSE!"

Cuddy was almost running chasing House trough the reception hall. She managed to get past him and prompted herself in front of him. His eyes automatically went downwards.

"If you're ignoring me, you should have the decency to go all the way!!", she said, rolling her eyes.

"Dr. Cuddy! What a pleasure to see you and the twins on this bright and shiny morning!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be up in 10 minutes to drag you to clinic. Be prepared!"

House pushed the button for the elevator to come and free him from Cuddy.

"It would be a pleasure, but I'm afraid I have an important consult. The coma guy from room 325 has requested me to watch General Hospital with him, he's a bit lonely you know. But my loyal servants will be more than pleased to help you out." He entered the elevator.

"Hou.."

"Have a nice day Dr. Cuddy!"

"Cameron post, Foreman labs and Chase clinic. Sounds like a plan," he though while the door opened.

Just then, when he looked up, he froze. And it seemed like time had frozen too. He leaned extra on his cane for support.

Cameron was kissing Wilson in front of the diagnostics room.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

She entered the diagnostic room, being the first as usual. She traded her coat for her lab coat and got to the kitchen to prepare the coffee. "Shoot, coffee's out."

She searched in all cupboards to make sure none was left. "Oh well, today will be some cafeteria coffee."

On her way out of the room, she almost bumped into Chase.

"Hey, I was on my way to the cafeteria to get coffee, we're out. You want some?"

"Yeah sure, thanks Allison. I'm wasted. I hooked up with this girl yesterday at the bar, and she gave me some hard time to sleep and ..."

"I don't think she cares, and neither do I," came a voice behind them.

"Thanks Eric," she said winking at him. "I was on my way to cafeteria, need something?"

"No thanks, I'm all set."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

On her way back to her floor, she met Wilson. "Hi Allison!"

"Hey James, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just back from the patient you referred to me."

As they walked out of the elevator, Cameron froze.

There he sat, tall, dark and handsome. Their eyes locked. He stood up and started his way in her direction. She had to do something to get him to turn around and make him go away. A sense of fear and guilt flood over her when she turned to her right, and kissed Wilson.

* * *

Please review. ;-) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! All a big thank you for the reviews! It's so encouraging to know you guys like it! This chapter is more background information but don't worry, I think I'll have a chapter 3 by monday (GMT 1 XD)

* * *

_A__ week earlier_

"Chase, could we switch on call shifts? I've got some plans tonight."

"Sure Allis.."

"Do we have a date Dr. Cameron?" House entered the diagnostics room, ready to go.

"Actually, yeah, but that's none of your business".

"Oooh, so will you be late tomorrow or in extra early to share the cheesy details with us?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" She answered, then got up and left the room, leaving 3 speechless men behind.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_That evening at her apartment around__, 19.45_

An expected knock announced an expected visitor.

"Hey there, come in!"

"Wow, if I'd know you would look so amazing, I'd invited you earlier."

She blushed at that comment. "Take a seat, I'll be a minute." He entered the room and went to the couch.

While she went to the bathroom, her pager went off. "Don't tell me you'll have to go again. I'm not sure I can take a second cancelling, certainly not after having seen you in that sexy dress!"

"Don't worry, I switched shifts with Chase. The nurses probably mixed up. I'll just call Chase and transfer the call."

"You do that."

When she was done in the bathroom, she got back to the living room and heard House's voice leaving a message on her voicemail. "You better be there when I arrive Dr. Cameron, neglecting your page can have a drastic …"

"House, what do you want?"

"Are you deaf, or were you too busy with dick315? The patient seized, you on call so you go and check on her."

"House! I changed shifts with Chase, so stop this. I'll call Chase and he'll check on her. Bye House!"

"That you cranky boss?"

"Yeah," she said. "Let's go, I'm starving".

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_21.00, at the restaurant_

"Dr. Cameron?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"There's a colleague of yours who called and said you urgently need to go to the hospital."

"What was his name?"

"Wombat."

"WHAT? The guy can just not stop chasing you! You're in the middle of a date. The third date to be precise. And he just can't stop ruin it, can he?"

"I'm sorry David, really, I .."

"Don't, maybe we're better off. Not like it would've lasted anyways, you're such a workaholic. I hope he pleases you enough with his snarky remarks for you to accept not to have a LIFE!"

At that remark, he left. He just left her alone there, all flustered by his words, almost crying so much she was hurt.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Around 23.00, at PPTH_

"You bastard"

"Cameron?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Their eyes locked.

"Cameron, have you been drinking?"

She didn't respond.

"Allison?"

At the sound of her name coming out of his mouth. His voice finally calling her but her first name. How did he dare calling her Allison when she just hated him?

"Look what you've done! Look at your innocent Allison! Look at how you make her miserable", she turned around in his office. So miserable that she just drunk until she could stop crying!"

"I, what do you …," he stuttered.

"I'm really trying to be happy here. So stop ruining everything, stop ruining me."

With these words, she left without leaving him any chance to answer. She got back to the cab that brought her to the hospital and got home.

She didn't even bother to get her clothes off. She just got on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Cameron 3012!! Big help for the end of the story here!!

* * *

«Oh, get a room!» It took him a few seconds to take over his numbness. 

He got between the two of them and turned around to face Cameron. "Is this part of the treatment you've been giving me this week or are you just hopeless to get laid?"

"House!" Wilson said, reprimanding him for what he just said to Cameron.

"What? It's not like you're a good example, I mean, 3 failed marriages. I just meant well for her."

"You know I'm right here.."

House turned away and got in his office.

Behind the glass walls. Chase and Foreman were unable to make a move.

"Chase, close your mouth, something is about to land in it." House shouted from behind his desk.

"James, I'm sorry, I'm … I've got to go, stuff you know … labs and patients," She hurried out of his sight, tears running down her cheeks."

"Allison, wait!" Wilson wanted to follow her, but when passing in front of House's office and seeing his friend glaring at him with a strange look, he decided against it He'll talk to her later.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Allison Cameron was standing in the girl's bathroom, trying to hide her tears for the nurse thatwas leaving. She looked at herself in the mirror. What had she done to deserve this?

The man she loved just hurt her to the core. And she hated herself for not being able not to care. She tried hard though. Se dated, she got laid, and she even almost had a relation that could work with David.

He just ruined all her attempts. It's like he knew when she tried and made all her plans fail for her to stay available only for him.

And Wilson, he was always so sweet to her. Making her feel good though she felt like crap because of House. She had to go to him and explain her why she has been all moody this week and why she kissed him and then fled away.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House saw Wilson following Cameron. When he passed his office, he finally turned around, gave House an angry look and turned around to get back to his office. House got up and followed his friends.

"Since when is it going on?"

"Nothing is going on?"

"Oh, yeah, she just wanted to make me jealous!"

"Why do you always assume it's about you?"

"It's always about me. Huge ego, sorry!

"And what if we had something? Would it make you jealous?" Wilson decided to turn House's strategy against him.

"Are you saying you are having something with her?"

"Are you saying you would be jealous if I did?

"The only person who would be jealous will be my hooker. I mean, I know I'm her favourite, there's no way it could be otherwise, but that someone may try to make me jealous would mean someone is into me and that I may not need her anymore. And the poor thing will be so hopeless…"

"I though you didn't do talking?"

He was trapped

"Well, I got a lot of imagination, so I'm doing the minimum I have to. It's not like she can read my mind or something."

Wilson wanted to be alone. "If you don't have anything else to say, please go, I have a consult soon."

"Tell your dirty mistress that I need her when she's done with you. But she can keep the whip and the chuckles here, no wait, that's Cuddy's work material."

"Bye House."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House thought. What if Wilson had a chance? I mean, not that I should care. If I care, it's for him to stay safe and for her not to be hurt. I don't want to deal with a hurt Cameron.

Why has she been moody all week anyways? Have I screwed up that big this time?

His thoughts were broken by Cuddy storming in his office.

"I played nice! I gave you two hours, now get your ass down there!"

"No, I'm waiting for Cameron to come back with some results."

"No you don't. Dr. Cameron has been doing her clinic duty for the past half hour, if you consider that doing labs, which I'm sure you're the only one here to do, you better get your ass down there!"

House hurried up and got past Cuddy, who was surprised by how fast he got up at the sound f Cameron's name.

"Well, if only I'd known only her name could drag you there, I'd have applied this strategy earlier."

"Evil woman," House muttered under his breath.

They already heard the screams before the doors even opened. Cameron.

By the time they got in the clinic, her voice was strident.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE, I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! NOBODY EVER TREATED ME LIKE THIS!" She turned around and noticed everyone looking at her. Her eyes locked with House's.

"Well almost nobody." And she left the clinic, alone, once again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Don't stop!! D 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks all of you for reviews (again )

Thanks to YOU Sofia for helping me start this cpater I hope you guys all like it. And sorry for it to be so late, I've had a rough weekend. 

* * *

"Five past four, Dr. House ends his shift" House signed the chart he has in his hands and laid it on top of the pile next to him on the desk.

"But you have thirty more minutes to do!", Nurse Brenda complained.

"So?"

"But, Dr. Cuddy's orders were for you to do your clinic hours!"

"So?"

"Suit yourself, but unless I have Cuddy's approval, I won't clock you out."

"Fine!", House made her the face and turned around to be go in the direction of Cuddy's office.

"Can I have a free afternoon?"

"For what reason?"

"To get our of clinic."

"No."

"But mom!"

"Be a grown up and go back to clinic."

"Talking of grown ups, why is Dr. Cameron out of clinic by screaming? Doesn't apply on me, does it?"

"Dr. Cameron is not well, she took the rest of the week off."

"For what reasons?"

"Personal reasons."

"But it's only Monday!"

"And I care because ... ?"

"I'll have to go without my immunologist for 4 days! Who's gonna make coffee Who's gonna do my paperwork? And most important: who will be the object of my sexual remarks?"

"Go see Wilson."

"Why? He's not getting mad when I tell him I love his bra so .. wait, I haven't tied that on him yet, thanks Dr. Cuddy! Don't count on me for clinic for the rest of today. I've got a lot of very important stuff to do. Sick people, Wilson, …"

"Don't you dare!"

"Bye!"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I'm Sorry Miss Bubble, I know it's hard to hear." Wilson was in consult with a patient, he just told her she had lymphoma when House opened the doors of his office and looked perplex at the blonde woman next to Wilson in the couch.

"I thought no hookers at work? What happened to bro's before ho's, well in this matter, hookers?"

"I'm so sorry Miss Bubble, could I call you sometime this afternoon?" Wilson shot an angry look at House and a worried look at Mrs. Bubble.

"Yeah sure, bye Dr. Wilson, and thank you." She shot house a disgusted look while getting out of Wilson's office.

"And WHAT the heck was that for?"

"You know where Cameron is?"

"We had a meeting in the broom closet in 15 minutes, why?"

"Haha, no really, why did she take a week off?"

"I don't know. I haven't really had the chance to talk to her yet."

"Do you know who the guy was she was shouting at in the clinic?"

"No, but I've seen him before. I think he was there when she kissed me?"

"When?"

"She only kissed me once."

"In public?"

"House!"

"Okay, well, I guess I better go!"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Cause you're always up to something."

"Byyee!"

And with that, he left.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House was frowning. He sat at his piano, a glass of whiskey in his hands.

He thought: What's happening to me? I'm just out of trouble with Stacy, why would I feel jealous about Cameron? Maybe because it's Wilson… although I couldn't have it knowing that she was with the wombat. Why Wilson? Is she trying to tell me I've pushed too far?

I hope not… 

And who's that guy she had troubles with today. She looked … angry and scared all at once.

After a few whiskey's, House decided to make a move. 

He jumped on his bike and went straight for her building. He parked in front of the window where he knew the phone was.

Riing riing. "Hello?" There she was. Just out of a shower, a tank top and a short pant. She looked so nice in whatever she was wearing. It seemed like it all was made for her.

He collected his thoughts and decided he was going to make it work this time. He had to.

"Hi, I'd like a pizza please, lot's of meat, no pickles, and a .."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Riing riing!

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'd like a pizza please, lot's of meat, no pickles, and a .."

"House?"

"Waw, You guys have caller ID?"

"House, it's me, what do you want?"

"Well I'd like a pizza and …"

She hung up.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, for what happened today?"

"Are you? Well that's a premiere!"

"I never meant for you to be angry at me, and even less to spoil you."

"Well, you had to think of that before you made a game out of me!"

"You were not a game, I mean, you are not a game."

"Who was the guy anyways?"

"House, I'm tried, I should go."

"Ok, are you heading somewhere this week?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering"

"Oh, OK."

"Oh and by the way, why Wilson? I mean, he's not into needle-kisses. I mean I wasn't either although you do have some strong arguments to convince a man that …"

"Bye House."

And just like that, she hung up, and went to bed, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

_At 7.30 am, Cameron's apartment_

"Knock Knock"

…

"Knock Knock"

…

"I SAID: KNOCK KNOCK!"

"What the?"

"Finally, I though you were going to let me die here!"

"House, what are you .."

He got past her, without even asking and led himself to the kitchen.

"You didn't think I would last long without coffee, did you? Oh and don't worry, I brought bagels. Well more for me than for you, I figured you didn't eat anything else next to rabbit food, and I don't mean the tomatoes."

A smile appeared across her face.

"Where is your coffee?"

"I'm just up, I usually make coffee after my shower."

"Well make coffee, and go take your shower!"

She executed what he said. All with a grin on her face. He just showed up at her apartment? For coffee? Chase is terrible at making coffee, but come on, coming at 7.30 for COFFEE?

Maybe he really is worried about me.

"Here you go, I'm going to shower."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry, I won't peek. I'll be out as soon as I have my coffee."

She disappeared in her room and quickly, he heard her humming under the shower. God she had an extremely nice voice. She had more cachet than you would expect from such a cute little bear as her. Did I just said she was cute? And a bear? A cute bear? Omg, I HAVE to go NOW! Okay maybe I'll first have a look in her room. I mean, pure out of interest.

He went to where Cameron disappeared few minutes ago. He opened the door of he room that made a little noise. Her room was neutral and although homey at the time. He felt like a stranger and like home. She had a nice big bed and an enormous wardrobe. She also had a stereo on her desk and plenty of clothes on the chair. She also had a gigantic mirror. When he went to her stereo to see what CD's were on top of it, he didn't hear the water stop running, but he heard the sqeeck she let go when she entered her room, with a towel around her.

"Eeerg! What are you doing? I though you left?"

"No, I decided this would be much cosier. A differential in your bedroom, it's a really turn on, we should try it sometime. Well maybe only the two of us." 

"OUT!"

"Oh come one, stop it already, we both know you've been dreaming of this!"

He took a step, closer to her. She didn't move. Their eyes locked. 

When she met his bright blue eyes. She felt a rush of warmth come trough all of her body. Like she was blushing all over.

When he met her hazel green eyes, he had to lean extra hard on his cane. He wanted to take her in his arms. To feel her close to him. He wanted answers. Was it too late? Had she gone to Wilson?

She turned around to go back in the bathroom. She couldn't face him. She was there, wrapped in a towel, bushing all over. But from the moment she turned around, her towel fell, revealing her back, and down down her back, was something she wished House wouldn't discover. Well not like this anyways..

"O MY GOD! Are we a rebel?"

"What, I…oh God! Would you please just GO!"

He left her apartment a huge smile on the face. He was going to have a good day.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"HOUSE!"

"Hey Dr. Cuddy. Nice bra, me likey!" He sais, getting on his tip toes to have a better view.

"What are you doing here?", 

Cuddy frowned and crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"I'm being what they call 'a doctor'. You know, those people that help other people, mostly sick ones, get better."

"But what are you doing here? In the actual CLINIC?"

"Well, I'm doing my hours"

"You what?"

"I am WORKING, which by the way YOU are obviously NOT right now I know I'm an interesting person but please, I'm only allowed to talk to the representative of my fan club, not an actual fan."

"In my office!"

"I'm not done yet."

"NOW!"

They went to her office. Cuddy sat in her big chair and looked House straight I the eyes.

"What do you need?"

"What? I don't need anything. Well it would be cool if you banished the pickles on all ruebens in this hospital."

"No, I mean, What do you want? Why are you in the clinic?"

"I need you to let me leave early."

"Why?"

"Hookers's booked this eve, so we have to re-schedule."

"Ok, you can, but stop talking about your HOOKER!"

House left Cuddy's office and went straight to his. On his way, he caught sight of something that frightened him like hell.

* * *

Sorry it tooke me so long. Roght week. I'm leaving to portugal for the easter holydays. SO I'll try to put a chapter 6 before I leave (sunday, GMT ) and i'll write plenty of chapter while sunbathing womewhere (well, I hope there will be SUN! ) 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Sofia!! =D And also thanks to all of you for reviewing!! Chapter 7 will be online tonight or tomorrow. ;-D

* * *

Cameron was standing in front of Wilson's office. She had to tell him what happened. Wilson is a nice guy. He didn't deserve to be used that way.

She knocked on the door and entered the room without waiting for an answer.

"House, I'm not buying you lunch today! I'm busy!"

"You might want to rethink that."

Wilson looked up from his chart.

"Oh hey, How are you? I heard you had the week off."

"Wilson, I'm sorry."

"About?"

"The kiss."

"Oh"

"I hope I didn't hurt you, or put you in a situation here."

"Well House has been harassing me ever since, but hey, I'm trained therefore." 

"Oh, well, he called me last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he came this morning."

"WHAT?"

"He needed coffee."

"I see, coffee huh." Wilson had a huge grin on his face.

"James, I'm really sorry for the kiss. It's just that, this guy you've seen. I've been with him for some weeks. And he turned out okay, but one day he was drunk. And he…well he wasn't okay anymore. I broke up and since then he's been following me and calling me all the time. SO when he showed up, I wanted to let him believe I moved on, which I did. Move on I mean."

"And why was he not okay about?"

"House has been calling me every time we had a date. He kinda blew it all up."

"Sounds like him."

"Why could he do that?"

"You know, he'll deny it, but he likes you. Way more than he should. I mean as your boss."

"Well, I've been there. He lost a chance." She stood up.

"I should go."

"Okay, well," Wilson got up and walked her out the door. "Why don't we have lunch tomorrow?

"It would be great."

"Okay, let's say 13h00?"

"Yeah."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

When House got out of the elevator. He was thinking of how he would spend his evening.

But then, he overheard a conversation in front of Wilson's office. When he looked up he saw Cameron and Wilson talking casually. 

"Okay, well," Wilson got up and walked her out the door. "Why don't we have lunch tomorrow?

"It would be great."

"Okay, let's say 13h00?"

"Yeah."

Lunch? Wilson and Cameron? TOGETHER??

"Hey! Could you run my labs. Humpty and Dumpty are busy right now."

"No, I'm only here for a visit."

"Of, some family has been admitted? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Actually," She hesitantly looked at Wilson sideways. "I was here to talk to Wilson."

House felt like he was hit in the stomach. "Oh."

"Rolling his eyes to avoid her gaze he said "well, .."

He finally decided to look up. Their eyes locked

"Bye, Rockstar."

And with that he left for his office.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

That evening, Cameron though back at the scene that took place at PPTH.

House had a sad look when she announced him she was here for Wilson. God Wilson, how could she not have known he was such a good person to talk to? She should've guessed it. After all, he's been putting up with House! They even lived together.

She entered the shower and began to sing a song.

_You can't always get what you want_

She remembered that song. She had been listening to it a whole lot. And that afternoon, she heard House play it on his ipod. 

_You can't always get what you want_

Her phone rang. She didn't hear it, so the person left a message.

The second time her phone rang. She got out of her bathroom, but not quick enough to pick up before her answering machine. She heard a familiar voice talking.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that 'rockstar' thing. I mean I didn't wan to interrupt you and Wilson and even less try to make a hint there. Although you do are a rockstar. I want to hear the story behind that tattoo you've got. I'll call around nine, okay? Gosh, I'm asking a machine a question."

Cameron giggled.

_And if you try sometimes you find,  
You get what you need_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to Cameron3012 (again , hey, you're my muse too! =D) and to lizlove (yeah yeah, for helping me decide!)_

* * *

21h00

Ring ring

Should I let it ring more ? or pick up?

Ring ring

Is she home? Maybe she's out and she hasn't heard my message.

Ring ring

'Hey"

"Hi"

There was an awkward silence.

"So, How are you?"

"I'm fine since … this afternoon."

"Great."

"I want to apologise again, I didn't mean to interrupt you and Wilson."

"It's okay, I came to have a talk to him about .. what happened."

"What happened?"

"Well that I kissed him."

"Ah, yeah, I forgot about that."

NOT!

"You did?"

Did he?

"Yeah."

I'll never forget how I felt back then. It's like the world stopped.

"Oh, Okay"

Maybe I have been fooling myself again.

"House, why are you calling?"

"Well, I .. wanted to know how you were."

"I'm fine, as you've seen."

"Yeah."

"So? What have you been doing all day?"

"I've been busy cleaning, and thinking."

"You should stop thinking about me. You'll end up having a headache. Well of course I can understand it can be hard NOT to think about me, especially when I'm .. "

"Stop it already! I've been thinking about something else, or more someone else." She said laughing.

She thinks about someone else? Who? Wilson?

"Wilson?"

"No, just someone I wish I could forget."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Since when are you wanting to talk?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"What?"

"I asked if you had eaten yet."

"No, I … "

Knock knock

"Second, I have someone knocking. I have to go sorry. Do you want me to call back?"

"No, it's ok. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye.

She threw the phone on her couch and felt her body glowing. She just had a 10 minute conversation with House, ON THE PHONE. She congratulated herself inside and opened the door with a smile, which turned into a bigger smile when she saw who knocked.

* * *

Sorry, I'm a bit hesitant about this chapter. I didn't really know whether I should put my thoughts (which are now in chapter 8!) here or just leave a mean cliffhanger for the easter holidays.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! i'm finally back from Portugal. Please enjoy this chapterand the following 2 that I will post today!

And revieeeew D

* * *

" Hey "

" Hey "

" Hi, what, how …"

" Do you mind me coming in ? 'Cause if you do, I could just go."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, what do you want now? Shall I come in?"

She giggled "Yeah, come in."

He got past her and went straight to the kitchen.

"I've got 2 pizza's and some beer, I have no doubt you got something else than lettuce and water, but I just played the sure card. I hope you like pepperoni."

"I love them, the hotter it gets, the better"

He stopped in the middle of his action and looked up.

"Did I just say that loud? I mean, I like Mexican food and other stuff alike."

"Too bad it isn't dirty as it sounds." He said while playing with his eyebrows.

"By the way, should I ask now for the story behind the tattoo or should I wait for the alcohol to work some?"

"Let's wait some. Hey, you brought a movie. What's this … Grey's Anatomy?"

"It's the Desperate Housewives of the hospitals."

"Oh, well I guess it's okay. Do they also got a sexy guy like ... ?"

"Well you've got me, which is enough testosterone for tonight."

She giggled as she sat on the couch. He joined her and sat at the opposite side of where she was.

After a few episodes Cameron had strange feelings. She felt funny about the whole situation and the serie and also sad, but that's only because of the situation in the serie. That guy was married and hadn't told Meredith. So his wife just showed and she felt betrayed. She thought it was awful to feel betrayed. She hoped she would never feel like this.

At the end of the episode, she felt 'eyes' on her. She looked sideways and caught House watching her. He smiled and she felt her cheeks blushing at the sigh of this powerful and yet harmless, smile. His bright blue eyes tingled as he watched her. She smiled too. She leaned closer to him. She could smell his after shave, so she closed her eyes to enjoy this moment. She felt his hands bringing her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and could feel his heart beat. She felt safe. So safe. When she looked up, she stared in his eyes and slightly started to close the small gap between them.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

He was watching her. God she looked nice. So innocent. He just wanted to have her close. Did he just had a thought about them? It was not the right time to fall in any kind of love or feeling that would weaken him. He was here to know if e had a chance. If he had one, he just might let himself slip the road a bit. He just couldn't stop think of that guy in the clinic.

The episode ended and he was still watching her. She looked back. He smiled. Man, she could disarm a man with a look. She looked worried. He wanted to take her in his arms.

Like she could read his mind, she leaned forward to place her head on his chest. Seeing her hesitant look, he brought her closer to him. His heart was beating like hell. She smelled damn good. He never felt so easy with someone. She looked up in his eyes and slowly started to close the gap between them. ALARM ALARM, SHE'S GONNA KISS YOU! ALARM!

Just when her lips touched his, his cell went off and they instantly split.

"It's Wilson." He said, looking at the name on his cell. He read the message:

Stacy in town.Wants 2 C u. Gone 2 u'r app!!.

DAMN, he though, that bitch just ruined it all over again. He had to get her away.

"I need to go."

"Emergency?" She had sad eyes.

"Yeah, I should go home."

"Nothing too bad I hope … "

"Ahh, Wilson got a date and he just can't get away with her."

"And he needs you because??"

"Euh.." What the hell was he doing? He didn't have to explain himself! He never did, so why would he do it now?

"I just have to go."

On his way to the door, he stopped just before he opened it. She stood just in front of him, ith pleading eyes.

"You know, we could just meet again. You're off till next Monday so. .. "

"Actually, I shortened my holiday, I'm back tomorrow."

"Oh well, we still could watch a movie tomorrow."

"We could."

"I'm happy you're coming to work tomorrow, Allison."

As she smiled, he smiled too, and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but it felt really good.

So he left her apartment, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! i'm loving this chapter! Sooo I love you love it as much as I do )

Thanks all of you for the reviews!! 3

* * *

As soon as he got home, he got himself a scotch. Stacy back here? What doe she wants now? He just had a wonderful moment with Cameron and here she is already.

Is phone rang. Wilson. "Hey, what is she doing here? How do you know she's here. And Thanks for telling me, I was at Cameron's."

"You mean Dr. Cameron, I guess." A female voice answered.

"Stacy? What are you doing here? Why are you with Wilson? And WHY are you calling ME on HIS cell phone? "

"To the point I see. Was I disturbing maybe?"

"Where is Wilson?"

"He's just next to me, he's driving."

"Put his earplug in, I need to talk to him."

"Wilson here."

"What the HELL?"

"I don't know!"

"Where are you?"

"5 blocks from your apartment."

"God, what the hell does she wants?"

"I don't know, and .. were we?"

"What?"

"Disturbing, were we disturbing?"

"Yes, no, well, I don't really know, I'm confused."

"My friends, you're in deep shit."

"Why."

"Confused?!"

"Maybe it's because of the kiss."

"OMG, I want an update ASAP!!"

"I would like one too," he heard Stacy say.

"Go away, evil woman." He hissed trough his teeth, happy she couldn't hear him.

"I'll see you."

And he cut the phone.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Stacy rang at his door.

"Hi, what do you want?"

"Can I enter?"

"NO, what do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Wilson asked. "I've got to .."

House stood aside to let Wilson pass.

"That's not fair!"

"Guy club, no bitches allowed. Well yeah, but I'm decent enough not to take you as a hooker."

"I see you're still mad at me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Greg, please let me enter, we need to talk."

"Hmmm."

He got to his couch. Leaving the door open.

"Serve yourself. I can't hold too much in my hands. One is used by my cane. You know, I've had an infarction."

"Greg," she said, going to the kitchen.

Wilson came back. House gestured: "How diiid she caaammme here?"

"I brought her, as you know." Wilson answered, pretending not to understand that House was trying to be discreet. Which was hilarious by the way.

Stacy came back from the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hands. Just like she's been living here. Like she never left.

"I should go." Wilson said, neglecting House's widened eyes at this comment.

"No you don't!" House answered.

"Greg, aren't we adults? I think we can _talk_ together."

"Yeah yeah, bye James, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and, Allison is coming to work tomorrow."

"Allison huh." Wilson smiled. He didn't know yet if House was calling her by her first name to intimidate Stacy or because of what happened before, with Cameron.

"Yeah, Ally, actually, but it's for a restrained amount of friends."

"Because, you have any other friends than me?" Wilson joked, before closing the door behind him.

"So, I guess it's only the two of us then." Stacy said while tapping the spot beside her on the couch.

"Seriously Stacy, What are you doing here? Did mark stop giving you sleepless night? And with that I mean the nasty nasty. 'Cause if it is, you should know I choose my hookers with better taste. The less they look like you, the more I'm turned on!!"

"Not like a certain brunette I know. She's so fond of you I bet you don't even have to pay."

"How dare you!"

"I dare! Greg, I've never stopped loving you. And when I came to you with Mark I could see you were still hanging in there. I know you, I know you a whole lot. And I'm sure that somewhere there, there's still a fire burning. For old times sake."

"Stacy, the only feeling I have for you now is … no wait, I don't have any feeling for you know. You've spoiled enough of my evening yet. Just GO!" House shouted, leaning on his cane in front of his door.

Stacy got up. House could see tears fill her eyes. Was she sincere? The hell with it, he is just in such a good shape with Cameron. He wouldn't spoil that chance for anything in the world. It's a miracle that she's still with him after all this times he's been pushing her back and forth. He still had to discover his true feelings for h and how she feels about the situation, and also why she kissed Wilson. But it seemed so … far. When he was with her on the couch, he just wished time froze.

Stacy was on her way to the kitchen, to put her glass in the sink.

Just when House opened the door to lead her out, he heard a female voice behind him.

"Hey, you forgot your pager, so I figured you could use it, see you're kind of a doctor." It was Cameron. She entered his apartment and froze instantly when she saw Stacy in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Cameron said before turn around and face House.

"You're not in.." House began, but Stacy cut him off.

"Do not worry, Dr. Cameron, I have to leave." She took her jacket and when she was at House's height, she said: "Greg, why don't we have lunch tomorrow? I still had to talk to you. And we didn't have a lot of time to talk tonight." She said, an insistent look on Cameron, as she wanted the young doctor to feel guilty about the interruption.

House and Cameron were speechless.

House felt bad, he saw how hard Cameron had to fight not to run away in tears. He wanted to take her in his arms. He wanted to tell her it wasn't what she thought. But he knew tonight was a bad time. He knew nothing would be solved tonight.

Cameron felt betrayed. What was Stacy doing here? Was she his emergency? What was happening? And why did he kis her in the first place? She felt betrayed like she'd seen in the serie before. He McDreamy tuned into the original House. Why did she fooled herself again?

"Whatever Stacy, I'll accord you one lunch, but then, just please leave me."

"Oh Greg, don't be so modest. Cameron might be your duckling, but she's not a little girl any more." Stacy got out of the apartment, but left the door open.

"She's right Greg, I' not a little girl anymore. Don't be scared, I'll be ok. Big girls don't cry. I have to go now. I have an _emergency_ I have to attend to." And she left the apartment. Leaving House alone with his thoughts.

And those were not brilliant.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I know I'm mean. But I sooo think Stacy is spicing it up a little!

Biep Biep Biep

Biep Biep Biep !

"Grmmbl"

"Biep Biep Biep !"

"God, what have I done to whoever is beeping me ?"

It was the hospital. Again.

Since Cameron left, House has been drinking, drinking and thinking of Cameron. How could he lose her now? He knew he felt something for her. And they kissed. It had meant so much for him, and he was sure it meant a lot for her too.

House had a look to his alarm clock. It was 11.30 am.

Ring Ring.

The phone rang again.

It has been like this for the past few Hours. Every half hour, or at least, this was his estimation, his beeper went off and 3 minutes later, his phone rang. It must bee Wilson or Cuddy. He would've bet on the latter one, see the beeps and calls have been more frenetic the last hour. They've been waking him every 10 minutes. Wilson would've come by.

"What?"

"House, where are you?"

"In the clinic."

"No you're not."

"No I'm not, I'm at your house, where are you by the way?"

"House, when I pay you to perform work, I expect you to actually DO your work!"

"For the love of GOD, just leave me. Can nobody have a breakdown? You're always all bossy on me, it was meant to happen some day!"

"You don't believe in God!"

"I would've if I'd known we would have been allies. Maybe he would've lend me his powers like throwing thunderflashs, or whatever he's capable of. I'll just go back to sleep for right now. I have some dreams I have to work on."

CLIC

House hung up and limped back in his bed. He knew getting back to sleep would be useless. Cuddy would probably send Wilson over or call back in 5 minutes. He wondered what he was going to do know. He was going to work, but will she be there? What was going to happen next? He hated to feel confused and insecure.

He felt confused about Cameron and himself and insecure about what was going to happen to the kiss. More like what would have been the next step.

Knock Knock

"God, woman you are annoying!"

"Oh Greg please, let me in and let's do our thing."

"Chase, I already told you I'm not into blondies."

"Greg, just let me in."

"You still got a key Jimbo."

Wilson entered the apartment and got to the couch. When he sat, he turned around to see his friend pouring himself some cornflakes.

"Be a doll and bring me some please."

"No"

"Why?"

"You have to go."

"You too."

"Don't change the subject!"

"So are you going to tell me what happened yesterday with Cameron?"

"Why do you assume it has something to do with Allison?" House screamed from his room.

"Okay, then are you going to tell me what happened with Stacy?"

"Why do you assume it has something to do with Stacy?"

"HOUSE! What is it with you? It's noon and you're not in. even on your 'Annoy-your-dean-of-medicine-days', which by the way are everyday, you are not that late! It just means yu don't want to see someone."

"She knows I was with Stacy last night."

"Of course she knows, she was there when I wend you that message."

House looked vividly at his friend.

"You did tell her you left to go and see Stacy right?"

"Of course not! We were kissing and all that would've ruined the mood. Well now it's ruined anyways.

House has been pacing in his apartment and finally sat at his piano.

"What did Stacy want anyways?

"She wanted to talk and get me back."

"And?"

"And what? When I opened to door for her to leave, Allison came in to bring me back my pager. And then Stacy asked me to lunch together today."

"So you're chickening out."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're staying here to avoid Stacy and not confronting Cameron."

"I'm freakin' scared! I just discover I like like a girl although she's still hiding something about that guy for me and then that other girl comes back."

"You're in it deep my friend."

"I know. James, what should I do?"

"Wow, the great Gregory House is actually asking me for help?"

House looked at his friend. Wilson could see he was scared.

"Go to Cameron and tell her how you fell. Tell her you didn't mean to hurt her but to protect her and that you're freaked out by that secret she is keeping."

"Okay."

"Go to Stacy and tell her you are moving on with Cameron."

"Sounds like a plan. Luckily for me, my best and only friend is a womanizer!"

"I'm so glad you feel better house!"

At this moment, House was so grateful Wilson was his best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Thanks again for the reviews! I think most of you'll love this chapter (well, my muse says it's hilarious, so I believe her XD).

* * *

13.00. House entered the lobby with Wilson.

"HOUSE!"

Cuddy's Strident voice came from his right side, so he stopped.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy. I would like to apologise for my behaviour and I will make it up to you by being in the clinic for the rest of the week."

Cuddy froze at those words. Man, there really must be something wrong.

"Thanks a lot Dr. House. I really appreciate it."

Just when she turned around to leave, she heard another female voice call him. It was a familiar voice. When she realised who it was, she looked at Wilson in shock.

"Stacy?"

"Hi Lisa, James. Greg, could I talk to you please?"

"No."

"But we HAVE to talk. We have lunch together, remember??"

"Well, we don't anymore."

"But .."

When Stacy wanted to start arguing, House saw Cameron leave the clinic.

"Alli .. Dr. Cameron!"

She carefully neglected him and got in the elevator. House quickly joined her in, as did Stacy and Wilson. When House was about to snark at Wilson and Stacy to get out of the elevator, Chase passed. Cameron took her chance. "Robert, wait up! Let's lunch together."

So she stepped out of the elevator and grabbed a happily surprised Chase by the arm.

To House, this felt like a hit under his belt.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House was in the clinic. He still felt bad about what happened in the elevator. He knew he couldn't forbid anything, but this just hurt so much. She knew it would.

Cameron was in the exam room next to his. She was thinking while charting. Was it a good move to grab Chase? She did had to listen to him an hour long, but she hoped House felt half as bad as she felt yesterday evening after catching them.

What was that all about? Why was she back? And why hadn't House told her about Stacy being back?

When she got out, she felt a hand grab her arms and pulling her. When she realised the hand was House's and that he had closed them up in the exam room next to hers, she took a step forward, pushing him against the door, and kissed him intensely. Gosh, it felt so good.

"Whoa, if I'd known it would have been this easy." House said, taking a step forward to close the gap between them again.

"This was just a last kiss, to me you realise what you're missing."

"Ally, please, let me explain."

She didn't answer, nor looked up at him. She just sat on the exam room, her back to him.

"I am guilty, so guilty! I didn't want to go and I didn't want to see her. When I had a message from Wilson, I just chickened out. I wanted to send her away, before she could ruin anything between us. Just now that it went well. I didn't tell you to protect you of all worries. "

He sighted.

"She came here to win me back. She told me she loved me and never stopped But I don't care. I don't want her. I don't want anything else than you."

"So I'm just a thing to you?"

"No, I meant anyone. Please Ally, look at me."

"Where was your conscience when you were with her? Couldn't you hear it scream out?"

"Allison, I'm sorry. I was scared. I still am."

"Scared she's gonna rape you? Or scare she won't?"

"CAMERON!" House was shouting now. "I practically tod you I love you! I'm scared because I know we kissed, and I know it meant something. I also know there is this guy, which scares me even more!"

Cameron looked shocked and surprised at the same time.

"You've been talking about me with James?"

"James?" House's eyebrows went straight up.

"Well, I kinda kissed him, so he said I could call him James."

"Yeah, you don't want to know what I had to do to call him my friend."

She giggled a little. Her eyes softened and she felt less angry.

"James and I are worried you know. First you come to my office and claim I mess you up, then kiss James and at last, you scream at the same guy you kissed jimmy for in the clinic."

"Look, Greg," The fact she used his first name gave him hope. "He's .. well he's business that's, I hope, over."

She made her way to the door, but then turned back and kissed him quickly.

"But thanks for worrying, daddybear."

"Ugh, now it just makes me feel like I actually AM you're daddy. And in a naughty way, it could be fun, but like this .. I prefer to become the non-caring dad again then."

"Don't, that guy hurted me."

"I'll never let him hurt you again."

"I want to tell you. I like to talk to you. It's just … soon."

"Okay, you want me to come over tonight? We could have dinner and talk."

"Thanks, but no thanks But it could be great if you called me."

And this time, she left the room for good. Smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, firts of all SORRY for the waiting (I'm just out of my exams, so now I'll catch up again!! ). And Also sorry this is a rather short one!

Please review as mucha s possible so that I know how I should end it, see I've got more ends than I should ... and I cannot decide ..."

* * *

20.00

RING RING

« Hi . »

« Hey. »

« I'm glad you're calling. »

" I'm glad you're glad I'm calling. And I'm glad you picked up the phone … "

"So, how did your day end? I mean, after that very cool kiss you gave me in the exam room?"

She giggled, which House took as a good sign.

"Well, quite good. My fairy tail came true, that guy I really like, likes me too. I even think he loves me."

Here was his chance.

"And do you love him?"

Allison knew what he wanted to hear, but decided against answering him.

"So, what are you doing?" She casually asked.

"I'm.. eh.. eating pizza."

"Cool."

"You?"

"Same."

"WHAT?"

"I said: same."

"I heard what you say, and I was just exclaiming my shock, you actually do not eat only salad? Oh my, I'm sorry but I've got to call Wilson right NOW!"

"Why, you guys can't stop talking about me?"

"Well … no, I mean, we just …" He felt sweat coming on his forehead. Was he having trouble answering such a simple question?

"What are you drinking?"

"Beer, you?'

"Scotch."

"Could've guessed …"

"Yeah .."

After 30 more minutes of talking. House said he had to go to the bath room and that he'll call her later.

"Yeah, I'd like a brownie, chocolate, with chocolate filling and a candle on it. Here's the address.."

"Hey again."

"Hey, that was a long break, your ear's hot form the speaker or you're just tired form having to listen to me?"

"I'll never get tired of listening to you sweet voice!" He says in defence.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Expecting visit Dr. Cameron?"

"No, and I hope it's not you!"

His heart ached at this statement. She didn't want to see him.

'I mean, we said only phone tonight."

"No, YOU did." He corrected.

When she opened the door she had a surprised look on her face.

"Hi, Mss. Cameron?"

"That's me."

"I have this for you." And the delivery guy, delivered the chocolate brownie with a single candle on it.

"Thank you, do you have a name or any idea who it is from?"

"Yes, the caller's name is Dr. fairy tale knight."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Thank you then!" She tipped the deliverer and closed the door.

With a wonderfully big grin on her face she said: "Thanks Greg! What do I deserve this for?"

"Well first you're so damn hot. Second, you're making me feel good. And third I love you."

She blushed.

"Don't blush, It's not the first time anymore.

"Why the candle?"

"Cause I haven't stop to think about you ONE minute since our conversation ion the exam room."

"Greg, that's so … sweet. I .. I l ..hh"

"Ally, sweetie, don't. I know you mean well.

"No, I like you, I just .. I've suffered this much already and I've been waiting for this so long I don't know how to handle it. And I'm still hesitant about trusting you."

"What?"

"Greg, I do too. I damn care for you. There I said it. I stated the obvious."

"But what about the trust thing?"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Greg, are you … ?" She began to ask while opening the door.

But she was shocked to see who was there. She gasped loudly.

"So 'Sweetheart' you tell me you need some time off and behind my back you cheat with that BASTARD BOSS of yours? You can't get enough, can you?"

"David, what, no, get out, STOP!"

"ALLY? ALLY?" House shouted in his phone. But all he heard was the phone falling on the ground, more screams and someone falling against something and breaking glass."

"Greg, GREG!"

"Yeah, Alky, you cry and call your crippled sweetheart. You know I like it the most when it gets wet."

"Uh no, GET OFF ME! GET OFF!"

"ALLY!" House shout one more time. But then there was no noise anymore. He heard some rustling.

"Dr. House, your luck just turned." A mans voice spoke into the phone before hanging up.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to Cameron3012 (again ) to help me and trust me in her stories! She's my HERO!! 3

I hope you guys ike it, and sorry if I've been kinda evil ... that's just ... me XD (do not forget HOUSE is a rolemodel , isn't he? XD)

" James, quick, come to Cameron's apartment"

"What, house, why?"

"Just be there as soon as possible!" House was running to his bike.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

House hung up and jumped on his bike. He didn't even bother to wear his helmet, he just wished he cold teleport himself t her apartment.

When he arrived, he saw Wilson running to him from across the street.

"What's up? He asked.

"I don't know," House said running to the stairs. I was on the phone when I heard the David guy attack her."

"What? He was with her when you called? GOD, is this smoke?"

"No, call the fireman, I think something might be burning, she had a candle near her when she was attacked."

"You go check, I'll make the call."

Wilson left House enter the apartment alone.

"Ally .. ALLY!" House was shouting over and over, he couldn't see a lot through the smoke and he would have to get out soon if he didn't want to suffocate.

Then he spotted her. In the kitchen, blood covered her face. She was laying on the ground, next to the table, and a knife was on her side. He picked her up and ran back to the street.

"James, call 911! She needs help, right away!"

"I figured so, so I did call them already."

"Why is the fire alarm not going?"

"I don't know."

The fireman arrived and directly questioned House and Wilson.

"Are there any other people in there? What caused the fire?"

"We don't know, I was on the phone with her," he said, gesturing to Cameron, "and then this guy came and attacked her and hung up, so I came here and …"

"Okay, we'll check the house." Who seemed to be the head of the men said.

The ambulance arrived and the ambulance guys were surprised to see Dr. House and Dr. Wilson, and seemed even more chocked to see Dr. Cameron in such a bad shape.

House directly jumped in the ambulance and threw the keys of his bike to one of the men.

"You come right behind us with my baby, will ya? This is grown men's work."

"House" Wilson said "You can not do this, you're too attached."

"I can and I will till we are at the hospital. Jimmy, I need to be there, I feel like I'll lose her again."

"I .. guess I'll meet you in the clinic." He said to his friend before watching him give orders to a terrified ambulance men.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy had had Wilson on the phone. She was anxiously pacing trough the clinic. She had paged Foreman and Chase. She figure they could need a lot of help, and she didn't believe House would let anyone else than the ones he knew qualified touch her …

She heard the ambulance arrive and gave her orders to prepare and exam room and an ER, just incase...

House strode in like a hurricane and gave his orders to Foreman and Chase.

"House, let them, they know what they're doing. What happened."

"Phone, David, fire, smoke, sonofabitchhadher!!"

"What, who's David?"

"Some guy."

Wilson arrived, as was the ambulance guy in charge of House's bike.

"Thanks, kiddo." House said, and both Wilson's and Cuddy's eyes widened.

Did House just thank the GUY?

House got to the elevator. Both Cuddy and Wilson knew he was going to his office. He needed to be alone, and to think. SO they just let him go.

"James, what happened?"

"I don't know. He called me and asked me to hurry to hers."

"What's about the thing about the phone?"

"They were on the phone, apparently and she was attacked by a certain David."

"Oh my, House must be devastated."

"What, why?" They didn't hear her come, they didn't even know she was at the hospital.

"Stacy, what are you?"

"I came here to talk to you Lisa, I phone but you weren't home."

"Sorry, let's go to my office."

"No, what's that about Greg, where is he? Is he okay,"

"He is, Allison had an accident."

"Oh, I'm …. Sorry." She said, although her voice was emotionless. "I guess I better go then."

"Yeah, Bye Stacy."

"Bye, Lisa, James." But instead of leaving the hospital, she went to the elevators. Nobody noticed, they were too busy with stabilizing Cameron.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Bonks Bonks Bonks

House was playing with his oversized tennis ball and listened to his iPod at the same time. He didn't hear any music though, laying in his couch, eyes closed.

His mind was with Allison. How could this have happened?

He sure would find that son of a bitch who did this to her. He could just smack him to the ground with his cane!

"Greg?" Stacy called him while entering his office.

"Greg?" he couldn't hear her with his earplugs, so she got over him and kissed him on the forehead.

He looked up at her. He didn't say anything.

She could see he was sad, she could see he needed to be left alone.

"Greg, I'm sorry, I really am."

"I bet you are."

"Yeh, I am, I mean ... look at yourself. Even when I came back with Mark, you've never …. Showed such interest or … well this."

"Stacy, please go, I don't want you here."

"I think you need a friend, someone, to be with. I'll be that friend." She said, coming closer.

"Stacy, I have Wilson and Lisa to talk to, and most important, I have Allison to talk to."

Stacy froze. She realised she didn't had any chance.

At the moment she was leaning forward to get up, a men's voice came in the room.

"Rhmmm."

House and Stacy looked up. Chase stood there, an angry look on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys!! Soooo sorry I'm this late...with the story. I've had some rough times, but now, I'm totally on again!

* * *

"What was that all about

"What was that all about?" Wilson asked?

"Stacy was here, she wanted to help me out and … she got close. When she finally got that I was hooked on Ally, Chase saw us and took hative conclusions."

"What did Stacy say?"

"Who cares what she said, I need to go and see Ally before Chase spills it and ruins it."

"He'll tell her anyways …"

"I guess."

House paced in the diagnostic room. He thought about Ally, about all the things he said to her. He hopes it would not all be in vein. He couldn't bare to … well for someone to walk away again. And David, he just wants to kill him. Why did he hurt her? What had he done to her? Then it hit him … he didn't even know how she actually is.

"Have you her yet?" He asked to his friend.

"No, I just know she's stable, I didn't want to go before you"

"I'm scared."

"Go, she needs you."

"And the other way around." He said, heavily leaning on his cane while leaving the room.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Chase was in the room when he arrived. He was talking to her. They laughed together and House felt a knot in his stomach when he entered the room.

'Dr. Chase"

"Dr. House."

They looked at each other with seriousness.

"Uhmm .. Testosterone spill in room 428." Cam said, looking from one man to each other.

Chase was the first one to make a move. "I'll catch up with you later." He said, blinking at her. House felt his heart boil. Chase got past him.

"Dr. House."

"Dr. Chase."

"Testosterone s room 428!!" Cameron said spill in more insistent.

When Chase got out of the room, he saw Wilson. He smiled at him. Wilson could could see the sadness in his eyes. He also understood it. God, Chase has been loving Cameron since … well since she worked here. And know she was dating their boss, which always pushed her away, and hurt her more every time.

"I tell you, house may be your friend, but if he hurts her once more, he'll break her heart for good. And me, as her friend, I will not watch this peacefully."

"Chase, I don't think …"

"Wilson, the last guy she dated was a violent bastard. He hit her and treated her like crap, Allison never saw him again but he chased her. He was even her in the clinic."

Wilson immediately grabbed Chase's shoulders.

"He's been here?"

"Yeah, he wanted her back, but she doesn't want to see him again, of course."

"Why did he … ?" Wilson tried to find the right words, but he had some hard time with that.

"House.' Chase simply said.

"What? How?" Wilson was surprised. "How could House have done that to her?"

"They tried dating, but every time they had a date, House called about something. David finally got mad and insulted he. He made a scene in public and came back later for apologies. When he came, the phone rang again and House left a stupid message. Hat's when David got out of control."

"And then he came back to the hospital and she kissed me out of desperation for a diversion." Wilson finally understood what it was all about. "But why didn't she report anything?"

"She thought it was all her fault … that she let House control her life."

"Oh my .."

Wilson and Chase stood there a bit more, and then each left in a different wave.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Ally, it was David, right?" House asked

She didn't answer, she was too busy staring at her blanket. She then looked up at him.

"Greg please, call the police and go get some thing to my apartment."

"Why?"

"He'll come after you, I swear, take Wilson and Foreman with you and gather some clothes."

"I could call the cops from here." He moved to the phone.

"Greg please, go there before the police closes it off. If he gets to you, I don't know how I'll do!"

"Ally, I don't think it's safe to leave you here alone."

"Robert is here."

"Robert heh …"

Cameron could see House's look change. She saw jealousy. She saw anger. She saw angst.

"Greg, Robert & I come along, he's my confident. He knows me."

"I know you too."

"Well …" She was cut of by Cuddy, who entered the room.

"She needs to rest." She simply said.

"I know, I'm a doctor too you know."

"Well I'm her attending, see you are her .. hihih boyfriend, and I ask you to leave."

House watched Ally. She squeezed his hand and he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I know better than to be jealous from a wombat." He said, still kissing her.

"House." Cuddy reminded him that he had to go. House stopped next to Cuddy.

"Promise me you'll stay with her."

Cuddy smiled sweetly. House was actually taking care of something else than his game boy.

Cameron spoke again: "Do not forget to take …"

He cut her off: "A gun, good idea, but I have better. I have Wilson, he actually talks people to sleep!"

Cuddy and Cameron chucked as House excited the room.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So, why do we come with?"

"You're my fav, Jimmy, BFF, forgot?"

"And I'm here because … ?"

"I'm sure you have a gun in your socks. Plus you might scare whoever is there."

Wilson and Foreman sighted and rolled their eyes.

"So what actually happened to Ally?" Foreman asked.

House carefully neglected the question by pretending to look extra hard at the road.

"House."

"yeah?"

"I asked you a question."

"I know."

Foreman sighted once more, House was being House.

"I talked to Chase." This time, it was Jimmy who talked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jimbo, I didn't know you were talking about that when you said this should end."

"House, he told me about David."

"WHAT?" House said, parking the car. "What does he knows about this! Damn it!"

"Let me explain it inside.

They entered the apartment. House was shocked by what he saw. It was a mess. You could see she fought.

"Man House, now I need you to tell me what happened!" Foreman said to House, glaring at him.

"You know, I, .."

"House," Wilson came in. "We all care and we can not help if you don't tell us!"

"House got to her bedroom and sat on the bed. Wilson and Foreman Joined.

"Well, we were on the phone and someone knocked. She thought it was me so she cheerfully opened the door but it turned out to be David."

"Who's David?" Foreman asked?

House got up and opened the drawers and started to sort them in a bag.

"He's her ex boyfriend." Wilson said. "Chase told me they tried dating –David and Allison- but that it never got to any end because … House called and ruined it every time.

"And this is all related because … ?" Foreman still couldn't piece it all together.

They both stared at House for him to continue.

"Turn around, I'm gonna choose my girlfriend's underwear!"

Foreman and Wilson turned around and House continued the story.

"So, she opens the door and David is there and the next thing I know is that she screams and the line cuts off."

At this moment, House was glad they could not see him. They would've seen a hurt man. He just realised that this was his fault.

"Has she called the cops yet?" Foreman informed.

"I called them before we left. Lisa's with her."

"Okay, let's go … Whoa!" Wilson said turning around and had an amazed look. "You plan on making her move in with you or what?"

"Haha, as you know, Ally has class and I wouldn't want her not to be able to dress like she wants to, would I?"

He rolled the two trolleys to the other guys. He gave one to Wilson and one to Foreman.

"Let's roll!!"

Oh, House would hurt the guy, and so much more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I am OH SOO SORY that I havn't updated earlier! I was just out of idea's! now they're all flooooding again (thanks to my hero!! ), so I'll just ocntinue to write tonihgt and see if I can update twice on the same day. If not, tomorrow will SO be in! **

**Also, please review and tell me if you like it or not! I was reallt hesitant about this one! And .. I LOVE reviews, they fee my imagination D**

* * *

"Thank you miss. We'll now let you rest some. Sorry for all this. »

"Thank you, it's okay." Cameron said, sobbing. The cops were at the hospital to hear her out. House had called them before he left.

"Here." Cuddy gave her a hanky. " It's okay, you're safe here."

"Thank you." Cameron simply said.

"Hey Allison, It's hard but … you're not alone. You have your friends, your family and Greg. He needs you as much as you need him. He'll always be there. He's an amazing friend, as you know."

Cameron was touched by this testimonial of friendship that Cuddy was doing to House. Then, Cameron noticed Cuddy started to cry after she said this.

"Lisa? Are you okay?"

"Oh, Allison, he's been there for me. I know he'll be there for you!"

"Cuddy, what happened?"

"Oh, it's a long time ago … I've been raped."

"WHAT?"

"He's the only one here that knows. And God Allison, he's been there every step of the way. Since then, he never left my side."

"Lisa, I'm so sorry, I don't really know what to say.." Cameron blushed

"I know, its okay. It's something hard to hear as it's hard to tell. I understand."

Cameron hugged Cuddy. She knows that for girls, a hug means more than words. It's a sign of protection. When you're down, you need a hug, to feel safe.

Suddenly a third person added to the hug. They were not aware who it was. But when he talked, they both relaxed.

"Sooo, should I draw the blinds?"

House was back. Cameron's heart was so full at this moment. They broke apart and House could see they've been crying. He took Cameron's hand and turned to Cuddy.

"You okay Cuddles?" House asked softly.

"I'm okay … Turtle King."

"Hey I only lost once, and I still say it's a stupid game and that you cheated!!"

Cuddy and Cameron grinned, although Cameron had no idea what they were talking about.

"Wow, Greg, you're worse than a girl!" Cameron said, watching Wilson and Foreman enter the room with the huge trolleys.

"Well .. I … Oh Hell!" House said, before he joined the laughter.

"You planned on making her move in with you or what?" Cuddy asked, still laughing.

Cameron abruptly stopped laughing and looked from the trolley's to House.

House looked from Cuddy to Cameron, hope shining in his eyes. "Depends on the rest you prescribe to her. I mean, if she's coming to live with me, so she'll have to cook, clean and yada yada, so … technically, ..'

House tried to cover his embarrassment. He did want her to move in. the closer she was, the best he felt.

"Well, I guess it's not such a bad idea." Cameron said, smiling to House.

Cuddy smiled. "Okay, well then I'll write you a prescription. No useless effort, no cooking, no cleaning, and I would've prescribed you no House, but seen that he will be doing your clinic hours, he won't be anywhere near annoying you!"

"Hey, I never said I'd do her clinic hours!"

"No, I decided that. The poor girl doesn't has to become your slave,

"I'm sure she'd be glad to become my personal sex ..

in any kind of way!" Cuddy cut House off before he finished his sentence.

Cameron was laughing out loud. It seemed so natural.

Wilson , Foreman and Cuddy left the room. House turned his attention back to Cameron.

"So, it means you'll come live with me?"

"Seems that way." She said softly, getting up to hug him. She kissed him passionately. When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a minute.

"I should go, I've got some clinic hours to perform."

"Perform? It's not an act you know." She said, giggling.

"For me it is, it's a performance that I give. I'm an artist you know, making this people think I care and so ."

"The thing, is that you do care."

"I think you've been watching too much SpongeBob Squarepants, you know, that's also an art."

"What, jump from one crap show to another?

"Did you just say SpongeBob was crap? I'll throw you out of my apartment if you say that once more!"

"So not!"

"No, but it does is an art you know. You have to fine the right balance between a lot of choice, it's worst than a buffet. SpongeBob and the OC in the morning, some General Hospital at noon, some Bones in the afternoon and Monster Trucks in the evening."

Cameron couldn't stop smiling.

"Stop it, stop it! I'm going to faint again, from laughing of course"

"I'll pick you up at five."

"Sounds good."

One last quick kiss and he too left the room.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House was humming on his way to Wilson. He knew he'd eventually had to talk to his friend about the whole thing. But he didn't mind anymore, because he knew what he wanted now. He wanted Allison. And he wanted her near.

He arrived at the door of Wilson's office and heard voices.

"You think it'll work?" It was Cuddy

"I hope so, he's been … so caring. I think she's good for him, certainly after what Stacy did in the past. Cameron is good material for House, she won't walk out on him. I just hope he won't walk out on her now. She's in grave danger"

"What do you mean?"

"Chase told me David would do kill her and House eventually. He's a madman, a sicko who's just not right."

House heard enough. He decided to leave, but something caught his ear and made him change his mind.

"Luckily you're here to protect me." Cuddy said getting closer to Wilson.

"I .. what, I mean, of course I'm here to protect you. All men are prepared to do everything for their dean of medicine."

Way to go jimbo, House thought while rolling his eyes. The guy may have been married three times, he's still a shmuck when it comes to Cuddy! House entered the office.

"hey, jimmy, wanna go spy on Cuddy's funbags … ooooow! I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" House grinned.

Cuddy took a step away from Wilson and Wilson looked thankfully at House.

"At the look in your eyes, I see I saved you from the devil my friend!"

Wilson didn't answer that, which made Cuddy furious!

"House, if you don't start to show a little respect for the things that make your head turn around each time you see it, I'll clinic your ass for at least 2 years straight!" She said, leaving Wilson's office.

"Well well, Wilson and Cuddy sitting in a tree .. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"HOUSE" Cuddy shouted one last time before disappearing in the elevator.

House entered Wilson's office and closed the door.

"So, I see you're applying your famous 'I-don't-know-what-you-mean' strategy! If you ever wanna get into that blouse, you'll have to do better Jimbo .."

"I don't apply anything, she's just .. SO charismatic. I love all my thoughts when she's so close. It's like she sucks me up, and yeh, I just don't know how to act around her!"

"I'd say, like a man, but I don't wanna spoil any of your strategies .. "

"Whatever.

House scowled. It was funny to see how his friend couldn't get around with a woman. Agred, Cuddy was no ordinary woman. She was the dean of medicine, and God knows even as a woman, she's not like others. But still. House thought about making some more fun of Wilson and his clumsiness, but decided against it. His friend already supported a lot the last day. He'd been there for House all the way. Luckily, because didn't know what he would've done on his own.

"Soooo you came to my office because .. ?"

"Don't you want to know how Allison is doing?"

"I sure do, but first, I'd like to know how YOU are doing."

"I'm okay. Tired, but okay. I wanna get this guy really bad!"

"I get it, it's okay to feel this way. If you want to, I can stay with her while you go and get a change of clothes or something."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna ask Chase."

"Why?"

"I've been sceptic about the guy and Ally seems to care about him. And he seems to care too. She deserves a friend like him. It's like you and me."

"Except you don't deserve me."

"Yeh, you're just a big fan of mine, aren't you?"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Well, thanks anyways, I'll invite you to lunch sometime." House left Wilson's office and went to find Chase.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Chase." House found Chase in cafeteria.

"House, what do you want?' He asked, a bit annoyed that his boss came to irritate him whilst his break.

"Okay, I propose we stop the hostilities." House said while taking a seat in front of Chase.

Chase looked strange at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I guess I'll have to start to call you Robert .. and you me Greg. Ally cares about you. And I know you care about her. I don't say I like it. I just …"

"It's okay .. Greg" Chase made a face while saying House's name. Is House really trying to become friends with him?

"Actually, I do like it. I mean, Ally seems so fine talking to you, and I guess 2 guys protecting her are better than one. "

House looked Chase straight in the eyes. Chase took a sip off his coffee.

"I'd like you to stay with her tonight." House finally asked.

"Oookay. I will" Chase said.

"Thanks you."

House got up. When he reached the doors, Chase called him back.

"Gr .. House!"

House turned around.

"I want the sonofabitch as much as you do."

House could see then anger in Chase's eyes. The same anger he had in him.

"Good. Just don't forget one thing."House came back to Chase's table.

"What?"

"Her ass is mine." Chase smiled at this comment.

"Oh sure, and his ass, you mind if we share?"

"House couldn't help but chuckle. The guy was … good.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here is the update again! Hope you guys like it! Or at least read it. Didnt have a lot of reviews on the previous one (**

* * *

"Hey Chase, what's up"

" Hey Chase, what's up ? " Cameron asked, looking up from her book.

"Nothing, I actually came by to see how you were."

"I'm okay. No pain yet. I'm still on morphine. But I'm able to get out of here tomorrow. But hey, who am I talking to here." She winked at him. Chase only smiled and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"You mind if I stay here a while? We don't have a case and I'm bored."

"What, no crosswords?"

"Come on, we both know I suck at that .. and maybe we could do them together." This time, Chase winked at Cameron.

"I hope this is a statement and not a question that has to do with anything else than her brain."

House came in the room, smiling.

"I see you found a baby-sit!" He said to Cameron.

Chase and Cameron looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, he's helping me to get over the grumpy guy that's my boyfriend."

Her boyfriend. He was her boyfriend. He indeed felt like a lovesick teenager. Hers, he is hers. His heart is filling itself whilst he gets closer to her.

"I've got to go home and pick up some clothes."

"Oh, okay." Some sadness in her voice.

She wanted him to stay. Robert and Greg were the two men she liked the most. Robert was an amazing friend and Greg … she never failed to love him. Even when he was a total ass!

"Chase will stay here. I mean, it's not like HE has a hot, sexy, steaming babe waiting for him in his care, are you Chase?"

"Hm .. well actually .."

Cameron started to laugh.

"You go Greg. He'll take care of me."

"I bet he will." House winked at her and waved a hand at Chase before leaving the room.

After a few minutes of silence by both of them, Chase choose to speak first.

"Wow."

"Yeah, say that."

"You know … he'll kill me for this, but heck! He came to speak to me."

"What? What did he say?" Cameron asked full of concern. She was scared Greg's jealousy would take over his acts.

"He .. asked me to stay with you. He said he know you cared and he knew I cared, and that its fine. He said .. Ally, he ASKED me to be here. The guy's SO hooked!"

She smiled broadly.

"You think?"

"No, I'm quite sure!"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Wilson went to Cuddy's office. He knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey, Lisa."

Cuddy looked up and her look softened. There he stood. The man she was attracted to. It has always been a hard deal for her. He's House's friend and she would never hear the end of it if they .. Well House would never leave it alone and she didn't know if she could take it.

But know she didn't care anymore. House has Cameron, and she decided she also had the right to be happy. So, she wanted a try with Wilson.

"It's late." Wilson was nervous. He couldn't stop thinking about their encounter in his office. He wished he'd taken her and kissed her right on the spot. But he couldn't. Something was keeping him. The something was House. He knew his friend would never stop about it.

But now House had Cameron. And Wilson decided he owed to be happy.

"Yeah, I know, I just have all this administration to do .."

"Hard time being of medicine right."

"Yeah, House is quite a troublemaker. Half of this pile are complaints about him. And that's only last months pile .. This month is not done yet!!"

Wilson chuckled. His friend was indeed a troublemaker.

"About earlier," He started, but was cut off.

"I am sorry James, I didn't mean to put you in such a position. So sorry." She got up and got around her desk. She leaned against it while looking at Wilson's brown eyes. She never got tired of seeing them.

"What are you still doing here James?"

"Well, I always though sexy woman, especially dean of medicine's, should stay alone this late at night. So I figured you'd need protection incase someone came after you."

Cuddy laughed nervously. James got closer to her.

"It's good to know I can be rescued."

"Do you want to be rescued Lisa?"

"Oh, James." He was so close she could feel him breathe.

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately at once.

"Yes James, I want to be rescued." She said, as she looked up in his eyes.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House went to Wilson's office, but didn't see him there. He knew Wilson didn't go home, he didn't came by yet to see how it went with Chase and all. He decided to go and see if Cuddy was still there. He got our of the elevator and saw dimmed light in her office.

When he got to her first door, he was a back. Someone was in there with her. He couldn't immediately see who was in there.

Then he noticed the nice brown hair. OHMYFREAKINGGOD! He swore inside himself. It was WILSON, and he was making out with CUDDY! This was just too good!

He wanted to storm in and have a good laugh, he could use one. But decided against it. After all, they deserved a bit of privacy…

So he decided to take his car to go home, so got up to his department again, to get the keys.

He got in his office and went to his desk to grab the keys. When he turned around, he noticed someone on his couch.

An icy voice came to his ears."Dr. House, I presume?"

* * *

**Push the revieeew button**


	17. Chapter 17

**Little short update. I dedicate this chapter to my hero (SOFFFFF!!). She writes a foc called 'Following the heart'. It's a sequel to valentine's love. Ifou're Hameron, you should totally read it, incase it's not done yet! So Sof, thanks for helping me and giving me souch good moments on IM!!**

* * *

House got out of the elevator and went for his office

House got out of the elevator and went for his office. He saw a light at his desk, but didn't recall leaving one on. Ah, he thought. I guess I was too stressed with Cameron and all. So he got at his desk and tried to find his ipod. He'll need it while staying in Cameron's room. She'd be discharged soon, but she had to rest some more. And he didn't want to keep her up with the tv on.

"Where the heck is Brian?"

"Oh, you named your ifriend, how sweet!"

House turned around and saw a man.

"You know, my fans are asked to harass Wilson. Not actually me."

"Fans? Right, I am your biggest fan Dr. House…or not!"

"Well, you choose. But go and think somewhere else than here, there's only space for one genius. Aaaand that'll be me."

The man laughs out loud. He gets up and House sees he holds his ipod in his hands.

"So, you're actually as funny as she said."

"Yeah, who said? And..could you like .. give me Brian back? I mean, the little guy has got to come see his daddy."

"Nah, but I can introduce you to another friend." The man says while he gets a knife out of his pocket. "Meet Clyde!"

House gets a grip on his desk and searches for anything that can save him. A pen, paper, the mouse pad, his pager, … His pager! He tried to remember who he paged last but he can't remember. He dials 911 and sends it to the last person or persons he send a page to.

All he could hope is that whoever got the message would react.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

BiipBiipBiip

Robert Chase got waken up by his pager beeping. He checked. It was House.

"911?" he muttered, half asleep.

"What?" Cameron asked. Also woken by the beeping.

"Nothing. I better go."

Chase got up and quickly walked out of the room.

He walked to the differential room and saw House lean against his desk. He also saw another man standing there with a knife.

"What the?"

What should he do? He could go get security, or go to Wilson's office, which is the nearest.

He decided to go for the latter one. The guy had a knife! He needed something to fend himself. He arrived at Wilson's quietly but it was locked. Meaning Wilson was gone.

"Dammit!" He then decided to go to the cafeteria, get a knife, or a fork, or whatever he could use. He took a glance of House's office. The guy was still there. His knife threatening House closely.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So, how is she?"

"Better off without you."

"You know who I am now, right?"

"Yeh, you're that sonofabitch. David. The guy that hits women because they cancel dates! The guy that breaks women because they don't love you!"

"See here, who's lecturing me. Dr. House, the guy that spoils all of Ally's dates .."

"D'ONT CALL HER ALLY!"

"The guy that pushed Ally away! Several times!"

"D'ONT CALL HER ALLY!" House got mad!

He tried to hit the guy with his cane, but David was faster than him and took his cane away. He threw it behind him, outside the office.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Chase could hear House shout.

"DON'T CALL HER ALLY!"

He also heard noise and saw the guy throw House's cane at the door. He had a chance.

He took little steps closer to the department door. When he was there, he took the cane off the ground and gripped tight on it…

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House could see Chase coming closer to the department door. He saw Chase take his cane off the ground and grip it tightly.

"So, Dr. House, anything smart you want to say before you DIE?"

"Hmmh," He looked at Chase and then at David. "Well, I hope you like guys, cause where you'll end up, they like to have group showers."

"What?"

WHACK

Chase hit David at the back of the head and David fell forward, hitting House's desk while he fell. Chase looked at House. House looked at Chase.

"You got his ass, do I get the honour of calling the cops?" house asked.

"Yeah." Chase smiled at House.

Who would've thought that someday, they'd share such a moment?

* * *

**Please review guys!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A very very very shortpdate for now. I'm gonna dine and then I'll be back later, withmore ideas! **

* * *

"GREG!" Cameron rushed towards Cuddy's office. She almost run through the glass door. She would've if Wilson wasn't there to open it.

"Ally, calm down." House took a scared Cameron in his arms.

"What did he do to you? Oh my, I could kill him!"

House smiled at her concern.

"You know, I really am okay. Do not worry." She looked up at him. "Just think that he's out of circulation now. It's over Ally!"

Cameron smiled. She turned around and saw Cuddy, Foreman, Chase and Wilson.

"Let's toast on that!" Cuddy said. She kissed Wilson on the check and got glasses from her desk. Wilson went around the desk and grabbed the hidden champaign bottle. They all got served and lifted their glasses.

"To A good end?" Cuddy squirmed. Almost crying.

"God woman, have you been on hormones or what? Oh! Jimbo, careful with her! She's extra _hiiigh_ this week." House said while nodding towards Cuddy.

Cameron pinched his arm.

"Auch!"

They all laughed. House's ayes felt on Robert Chase. The guy practically saved his life.

"To Robert. Because he is not as wussy as we thought he was, and because his hair is so much better than Wilson's!" House smiled at Chase and Chase smiled back.

"Yeah, Rob, thanks!" Cameron rushed forward and hugged Chase. Chase blushed and quickly looked at House, who quickly looked away. Chase didn't need to know House was about to kill him, again. He decided to cut Chase some slack.

"Yeh, yeh, what about Foreman?" House moved to Foreman. "Come here buddy, we love you too you know!" House hugged Foreman. They all laughed.

"So, you two are moving in together?"

Cameron blushed. "Well, we, I … I don't .."

"Yes, we do. Right honey?" Cameron beamed at him. "Yes, we do."


	19. Chapter 19

Two months passed and PPTH gained its previous calm again

Three months passed and PPTH gained its previous calm again.

Wilson and Cuddy moved in together. Nobody at the hospital knew, to House's delight. He never got tired of making a few remarks in the cafeteria about the looks they gave each other or about the amount of times Dr. Wilson was paged in Cuddy's office.

Cuddy still was on House's back for clinic. She had hoped that Cameron would push him towards the good oath, but now, it seemed desperate. But she didn't mind going up to his office every morning. It was on her way anyways.

Cameron and House were, in contrary to Wilson and Cuddy, very popular at PPTH. Everyone watched with delight how Cameron hit House or took it up against him sometimes whenever he came down to the ER to harass her.

Yeah, Cameron now worked in the ER. She had to leave House. Hospital policy. But she didn't mind. She didn't mind too much being away from House and his sarcasm, seeing she now lived with him and had to put up with it every day. She did she missed working with Chase and Foreman, but now that she was gone, House rode them even more, which amused her endlessly. She still made coffee every morning and went to see the boys every time she snacked.

So, Cameron moved I with House. It wasn't easy at first, because, even if House had encouraged the action, she still was an intruder in his little world that as his apartment.

First of all, she didn't want to get rid of all of her furniture. So they had to find a spot where she could stock what they didn't use. Also, her clothes took all the space in his closet.

But House didn't mind. He also didn't mind she wore his favourite t-shirts at work.

Cameron often met with Robert and Eric on Thursdays, while House met with Wilson. And almost every weekend, Cuddy called Cameron to go shopping. They all grew together fine.

**

* * *

**

So, this was the last chapter of my first fic! I know it's not the end everyone was waiting for BUT I start a sequel (that will be started this weekend).

The sequel is called 'Burning down the house' and is going to be about the life at PPTH and life between the couples.

It's also slight Grey's anatomy crossover and a pre-quel to my third fiction which will be a GA/House Crossover!

Thanks to all of you for the reviews and I will indeed correct my chapters (I have ben notified that some words miss, sorry, my PC is acting weird sometimes, thanks for notifying!).

A VERY BIG THANK YOU to my hero (Sof) for all the support!


End file.
